


For Every Super, There is a Bat

by LollingCat



Series: Batfamily Fluff and Stuff [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jondami, M/M, Short One Shot, SuperBat, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat
Summary: 6 Times Damian and Jon took after their fathers and older brothers.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Batfamily Fluff and Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847110
Comments: 5
Kudos: 267





	For Every Super, There is a Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this conversation.](https://hains-mae.tumblr.com/post/621363785250258944/hi-how-cute-do-you-think-the-idea-of-damijon)

**1**

It was a light, quick peck on his check, with soft lips.

Damian blinked, raising his hand to touch his check and turning to his friend with a small scowl. He was torn between bristling ( _ like a cat,  _ his brothers often told him) with outrage and freezing with stunned confusion.

"Why did you do that?"

Jon shrugged innocently. "I saw our fathers do it."

The tension in his shoulders and scowl faded away, with a small "Oh."

His fingers lingered over where Jon's lips briefly met his now warmed cheek, before he pulled them away.

* * *

**2**

Jon was bouncing on his feet as he bounded over to Damian eagerly, bright white teethed smile as wide as can be. He was carrying a pie in his hands.

"Tt. What's with the obnoxiously happy smile today, Kent?"

"Cinnamon apple pie!" The farmboy cheered, extending the pie out excitedly.

"I can see that. What of it? You have pie all the time."

"Take it!"

Damian frowned a bit. "Why?"

"So you can have it at lunch today, duh." Jon rolled his eyes.

Damian's eyes widened. "What, why?"

"What do you  _ mean  _ why? It's pie! Why wouldn't you take it!" Jon raised an eyebrow. "Besides, Dad gave Uncle Bruce pie for his lunch yesterday, so I baked some for you today."

"You baked it?" Damian scoffed. "Then it can't be all that great."

Jon pouted, but Damian was already reaching for the pie, so he knew his best friend didn't really mean it.

* * *

**3**

Damian watched as Jon shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, bright eyes screwed to the movie playing on the TV screen.

His siblings invaded each others' personal space all the time, especially during family movie night. Grayson had a bad habit of using Damian as his personal teddy bear. But he remembered one movie night when Kon had joined them, and Drake had curled into his side. It had looked, even if Damian would never admit so outloud,  _ ever,  _ cozy. Comfortable. Warm. Right.

So, with great hesitance, Damian slowly found himself scooting closer to Jon. When he was close enough, he took a breath to steady himself before he leaned against him. Just shoulder to shoulder (almost. Damnit. Why was Jon still taller than him?).

Jon didn't bat an eye. Because of course he didn't. He was raised in a lovey dovey, touchy-feely family.

In fact, just a few moments latter, Jon was squealing overenthusiastically at a cute animal scene in the movie, flailing his arms around until he had pulled Damian into a tight hug.

"It's so cute! Look at its little ears! Ohmygosh, adorable!"

Damian struggled to slip out of Jon's grip for a moment, before giving up and relaxing, positioning himself so he could drop his head on Jon's shoulder, like Drake had done with his Superboy.

Hm. It  _ was _ comfortable.

"Yeah. They're adorable," Damian hummed with a smile, watching the animals on screen.

* * *

**4**

Damian started with a jolt as Jon slid his hand against Damian’s, gripping it firmly. The taller boy was walking beside him, a hop to his step, humming a cheery song loudly. He swung his arms in tune to whatever incessant song he was humming too, and therefore, he swung Damian’s with him. It was mildly annoying, but Damian’s furrowed brows quickly unknit themselves and replaced it with a content smile, just a quirk of the corner of his lips.

In front of them, Dick and Jason were arguing loudly over something stupid while Kara laughed beside them. Kon was chatting with Tim, arms tangled with each other, fingers curled around fingers. Ahead of them all, Bruce and Clark were watching their kids with fond smiles.

* * *

**5**

Damian hissed through clenched teeth. He dropped the scissors and pressed the quickly bleeding cut against his lips.

"That's what you get for being stupid."

" _ You're  _ the stupid one," Damian snapped back.

Jon rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Oh yeah, great comeback. I'm not the idiot who just cut himself with scissors."

"Shut up." Damian moved the cut away from his lips, frowning at it. It stung, like a lot. Of course, it was barely anything compared to other, incredibly more painful and lethal wounds he had suffered, but it was annoying. Irritating.

“Here.” Jon dropped down from where he was hovering beside Damian. He grabbed Damian’s hand, moving it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against the cut on his finger.

Many times before, Grayson had done that to Damian before, and every time, Damian had snarled at him that he wasn’t a child. But now, looking at Jon’s innocent, happy smile, Damian felt heat rush to his cheeks for some weird reason.

Damian forced himself to scoff. “What’s that supposed to do? Magically cure me?”

“Nope,” Jon said, popping the ‘p’. “Just make you feel better. Kon does it to Tim all the time. I even saw Dad do it to Bruce once.” Jon snickered. “Bruce yelled at him, but he was blushing.”

“Hm,” Damian responded, glancing down at his finger. “Well, I guess I  _ do  _ feel better.”

* * *

**6**

Damian’s siblings had been glancing at him all throughout family movie night. The Kents were there too, as they were most movie nights these days. Tim was, of course, curled up against Kon, while Bruce and Clark leaned against each other.

Damian was currently splayed haphazardly across Jon, who had his arms wrapped around him and chin resting on his head. Damian supposed that accounted for all the stares and smirks. It had become natural for him and Jon to just drop dead on top of each other and have the other curl their arms around them since that first time Damian had curled against Jon.

He didn’t really get why they were so smug about him and Jon cuddling each other. If their fathers were too, and so were their older brothers, what was the big deal? It wasn’t much different from either of them.

“It’s clearly the guy in the checkered uniform. Aren’t these guys supposed to be detectives slash spies?” Jon murmured in his ear, raising an eyebrow as they watched said detectives slash spies stumble around for clues as to who the terrorist was. Damian hummed in acknowledgement, having already deduced that fact a while ago. It might have helped that he had already watched this movie too. Jon pressed a brief kiss to the side of his forehead, which Damian didn’t think much of. They had given each other those quick kisses for a long time now.

He heard Stephanie snigger behind him, where she was sitting upside down in her chair. “Well aren’t you two cozy?”

Without even looking back at her, Damian hissed out, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short thing! :) I'm more a BatCat shipper than a SuperBat shipper, but I still greatly enjoy the dynamic, especially when TimKon and DamiJon take after their fathers, as seen here XD
> 
> [My Tumblr Blog](https://alollinglaughingcat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My DC Tumblr Blog](https://teentitanimals.tumblr.com/)


End file.
